


Dusk

by phlants (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Has Green Skin Woahhhh, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft (Very Soft), Soft sex, Wholesome, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phlants
Summary: Dream and Fundy fuck in a meadow; end of story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Dusk

it was dusk, the sable moon peering before them. the hybrid exhaled weakly, ghostly puffs of white pervading the night air. lush sod scattered around their head, burrowing deep within their hair. the boy above them smiled, pressing his lips to the other's forehead. 

dream straddled their thighs, one hand planted firmly against his fiance's hips. the boy popped off the last of the ginger's shirt buttons with his free hand, exposing the boy’s chest to the bitter dusk air. snaking his fingers with fundy's own, dream kissed at the revealed skin, the hot pit in the ginger's stomach growing. fundy let out a soft sound, full of ecstasy. 

dream hummed against his skin, fiddling with the crossbred's belt, allowing another amusingly perfect sound to escape the ginger's mouth. the green skinned carefully slipped the other out of their girdle and pants, brushing the tips of his fingers against the hybrid's now bare and mellowed thighs. 

" you are quite pretty. " dream spoke deeply, eyes trailing along the absolutely perfect body before him.

" don't lie to me. " fundy replied, averting his gaze.

dream laughed, shaking his head with disapproval.

" i would never lie to you, my love. "

fundy grunted, the other pressing three fingers to the ginger’s pursed lips. the crossbred took the greened digits into his mouth, without much complaint. 

the verdant haired sighed blissfully as the boy below slid their tongue slowly along the digits, their fangs pricking the wetted skin. dream pulled his fingers out quickly after, now covered in a deep coat of his fiance's saliva. slaver dripped from the hybrid's chin, eyes full of plea. 

the green skinned groaned at the beautiful sight, grabbing at the ginger's leg with such force it almost made fundy scared. dream pulled said leg over his shoulder, spreading open the other. now with fundy’s legs wide and spread, the verdant skinned shifted his body into a more comfortable position, pressing his index finger to the hybrid's entrance. as dream worked his way into the other's tightened hole, fundy let out low and soft moan, thighs trembling.

the green haired caressed the other's crimsoned cheek with care, smiling assuringly. his fingers rubbed along their jaw line, towards their neck and down their pale and bruised collarbones. dream sighed, gently pressing his lips to the beautiful and warm skin. the green skinned slowly moved his secluded finger in and out of the other's body, causing the shaking hybrid to gasp.

" dr- "

" sh sh sh, relax. " the green murmured against the other's hot skin, licking and kissing sloppily at it. 

dream then shoved two more of his soaked fingers into fundy's body, erupting a loud and slutty moan from the other's throat in return. the verdant haired began a slow but firm pace, pumping the three digits with care and love. 

he could feel the ginger's muscles loosen and lighten, legs becoming less shooken. this gesture caused dream to groan out, an extreme turn-on for the boy. 

between finger fucks and erotic noises from fundy, the green skinned slipped out of his trousers briskly, his briefs coming off soon after. 

the green boy pulled out his fingers fully, meeting the ginger's worried eyes. dream exhaled, kissing the other with desire and reassurance.

" you know my love, we can stop right here, right now. " dream explained, showering the ginger with peppered nips and pecks. the ginger haired shook his head, " no. we- we don't have to stop. "

" good. " the green whispered against the other's ear, wrapping his calloused and magnificent hands against the fox’s mellow hips. dream straightened up, aligning himself with the other's stretched hole.

he pushed forward, the head of his length slowly becoming secluded inside the other's body. it amazed dream, how perfect the two fit together. there was only a slight stretch, no pain involved, just never-ending pleasure and the love radiating between the two sweaty and slick bodies. skin against skin, nothing stopping them from their gentle touches and soft kisses.

fundy cowered under the verdant boy, dream beginning to move ever so slowly. out, then carefully back in. out, then lightly back in. out, then delicately back in.

it was all so tender and slow, just how fundy enjoyed it. it was so addicting and perfect; the moon dancing along their naked skin, sounds of euphoria erupting from one-another's parched throats. dream sucked at the hybrid's purpled neck, biting mildly at his sunken collarbones.

and so they fucked the night away, gingerly slow, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is allowed! don’t be afraid to go ape-shit on me bwahaha :”)


End file.
